My Brother's Pack
by wolfsister93
Summary: Jacob has a God-Sister an everything is going alright when Jake sees someone that Loca knows, plus Seth Clearwater imprints on her. i don't own anything, everything is to the Stepanie Meyer, besides my charaters! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

**MY BROTHER'S PACK! **

**by:wolfsister93**

Hi I'm Andrea, I'm 18 years old and my parents while they have been divorced for about a year now, guess what now I live with my God- Father Billy Black and his son, in La Push, Washington sounds boring right, wrong, ok before I go any farther let me go back to last July.

Chapter 1

" Mom, Mary keeps on bugging me and coming into my room for know reason." I said outside my room " Mary leave your sister alone and come help me in the kitchen and help me finish dinner?" When she left I returned to my bed to resume to memorize songs, right now I'm on "You Belong To Me" By Taylor Swift. " Time for dinner Andrea Lynne." my mom called after me from the bottom of the stairs, "alright" I put away the sheet music and pause where the audio music was. Later that evening after Mary an I finish washing and putting the dishes away are mom said family meeting, as always Mary has to talk first before anyone cause she thinks we don't let her talk in these meetings. "Ok, this meeting is about Andrea, you remember mom's friend Billy and that his your God-father right?" I nodded. " While I connected him and he has agreed to have you stay there with him and Jake for your senior year, Mary and myself will come for Thanksgiving and Christmas." I didn't understand why I was leaving but I didn't care cause I was leaving for about year and NO sister for me to fight with. " Wait when next year will I be able to come back?" She said " Mary and I will come for Thanksgiving next year and then you will come back with us I you want to?" I was alright with that I hurried up to my room to pack and while I was doing that I called my friends and I told them what was happening,

"Who is going to me my locker and lab partner" said Avery. " Ask Chase to be your lab partner and while you will have a locker to yourself." I told my best friend.

I got off the plane and was now going to get my bags, when I got my bags I was trying to look for a man in a wheelchair and wearing a cowboy hat on, and a guy with a baby face and cute smile. That's all I remember with Jacob cause me and him always where together when we both where young, my mom told me that Billy was in a wheelchair, and I always remember he always wore a cowboy hat. I was walking to the windows, it was raining of coarse, it was around three when I checked my phone, " um mm, excuse me but have you seen I girl with light brown hair and blue eyes." said a guy behind me. I turned around to see how was talking to me and I saw a man in a wheelchair " Billy I can't believe it's you." I hug him and then there was a guy beside him and he said " Hey loca" I can't believe he still remembers my old nickname. " Hey Jake, how have you been?" he just shrugged and said " Good, how about you?" I said the same and we all went to there truck, Jacob put my bags in the cab and of course since I was the smallest I sat in the middle. " Hows everything in Oklahoma?" asked Billy when we all where on the hallway. " Fine, I'm sure going to miss it though." he nodded and we where silent for a couple of minutes when Jacob put on the radio to some station. I didn't know the music, it was fine at least there was something in the background. "Ring, Ring" it was Jake's phone

"Hey, Quil" said Jake " Yes where coming, and yes she's with us, alright see you in few." he hung up the phone and stared at me laughing " You remember Quil and my friends, right Andrea?" I remembered Quil, but its been so long " I remember some, but can you tell me again?" I laughed. " You will meet everyone when we get there?" said Billy. I smiled trying to act like I was actually happy to meet people but on the inside I had butterfly's I didn't know why I meet them before I think " oh, there are different people you haven't met before." said Jacob. When turning into La Push I looked out Billy's window and it was the same as before when I was here four years ago.

When we got to Billy's, Jake got my suitcases and I carried one of my bags, I said I would get them but he did, he was big, muscular I mean when I last saw him, he was strong but it like this. " K, Andrea I want you to meet the Pack." I knew that Jake and his friends where shape-shifters, cause when we where young Billy told us the stories of them and he said that I wouldn't turn but Jake would, both of us thought that was awesome, while at the time. " This is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and I are newest ones that's Leah, her younger brother Seth, Collin and Brady." I really hoped that I remembered all there names cause I would see all them while I was staying here, "Plus there is going to be a little party tonight for you and you will meet other people." I thought great more people I have to meet, I thought this was it, " I"m going to go unpack if that's alright with you guys?" Everyone nodded excepted Seth I think he was looking at me weird, then Jacob got all mad and went straight outside and everyone else followed. " What was all that about Billy?" he was right by me and he was looked mad and when I asked him he smiled at me and wheeled himself to the kitchen, "Billy why was he looking at like that and why did Jake get all upset?" He still didn't answer any of my question so I just went to the bedroom where I was stay in and unpacked. I heard yelling going on outside and screaming I couldn't understand what they where saying, but I went to the window anyway, Sam I think was talk to all of them, pointed to Collin, they all stood there for a couple minutes, talked, and then left, I heard Jacob come in and was talking to Billy about something I heard him ask " What are we going to do?" so it must have been something bad so I just went back into the bedroom to find an outfit for the [arty tonite. Later on that night people started to come into the house Sam introduced me to his fiancee Emily, I became friends with her fast, then I met Sue, Leah and Seth's mom she's really nice. Then some of the other guy's parents and or guardians, " Hey can you help with the firewood loca?" Jacob asked me. " Sure" when we went to the stock pile. " Jake, why where you mad at Seth, and stormed out of the house?" he took a deep breath and looked at me " Andrea, you need to stay away from Seth while your here, Ok please promise me that you will?" I shook my head in agreement and took the firewood from him.

Jacob's POV

" Ok this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and are newest members that's Leah, and her younger brother Seth, then Collin and Brady." I told my god-sister, she looked overwhelmed, then she asked if she can go to her room, we all nodded while all expect Seth I can't believe he just imprinted on my little sister. Sam knew I was pissed, I stormed outside I was so piss the next time I see Seth Clearwater I was going to chew him out BIG TIME. " What where you thinking inside your head Seth? That is his god-sister." yelled Sam, "Yeah, I agree even I thought Collin would do something this stupid." Jacob yelling while pointing to him." Hey it's my feelings, so leave me alone!" explained Seth " Everybody knows I don't do this often but I agree with Sam on this little brother, she's a city person what happens when she finds out about the hole imprinting thing?" sad Leah. " While she does know about the shape-shifting, but not that." Jake told everyone. After about two minutes of silence Jared said " Let him be people we should be happy it is his first imprint, but more like his first crush." everyone laughed, While also take into account that she is my sister, I thought. While I was thinking of a way to destroy Seth, Sam was said " Alright we all can come back here in two hours since its four." Everyone nodded and left, I went inside to talk to dad. " What are we going to do?" I asked my dad " I don't know, we might just have to tell her." he suggested " NO, we are not going to tell, she already knows about the forming thing." I said " While she has to know the hole thing, Jake?" he said. I was still pissed so I went outside to clear my head, I only had two hours tell he comes and asked out my sister. While people where coming, I ask Andrea if she can help with the firewood, I actually didn't have to have help but I had to tell her what I thought of " Hey can you help me with the firewood loca?." she agreed and when we where at the pile of wood she asked me "Jake why where you mad at Seth, and storm out of the house?" I needed to her why but she just came here, so I thought of what I was going to tell her.

" Andrea, you need to stay away from Seth while your here, ok please promise me that you will?" Lucky for me she agreed without a why after, I handed her the wood and we both went to go stack it up.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

Andrea's POV

" I love it here mom." I said to my mom " No I don't have a boyfriend yet, I've only been here a week, mom" I was getting tried of my mom saying that cause then I possibly won't leave here if I do have one " K, love you to, bye" I hang up the phone and went outside to Jake's garage to help with the truck, " Hey Andrea, didn't here you come out of the house." said Jacob " While maybe you should turn down the music then you can hear." I teased. I only been here a week and I already love it, I've stayed away from Seth , but not his sister, Leah and I understand each other, cause we both have brothers that phased while plus her but that is beside the point. " Hey if you see dad tell him I'm over at the Clearwater's, k?" I started to head over there when he grab my arm " Our going to the Clearwater's, I told you to stay away from him."yelled Jake. " I'm going over there to get Leah then where going to Sam and Emily's place to help her with there wedding." He let go of me, and said " Alright go over there get her, and talk only to Sue and Leah."

I nodded with went over there. I knock on the front door nicely and of course the one person I shouldn't talk to opened the door. " Oh hey Andrea, what brings you here?" I didn't want to answer him, just before I was going to Sue came to the door and invited me in " So what brings you here?" I same question Seth asked " I'm here to get Leah and go over to Sam and Emily's." she nodded and went to go get her, leaving me and Seth in the kitchen alone. " How do you like La Push so far?" he asked. I really didn't want to answer ask and tell him that I can't speak to him at all. " Seth, I can't really talk to you, Jacob said, my guessing is cause of what happened we I come in." I told him and he looked sad " While he is you brother an I have to respect that, but you should know that I like you a lot." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I wanted to leave and never come back but I couldn't move in inch. He came over to me and smiled this smiled that almost made my heart melt. I smiled at him also " wow you have an amazing smile there shorty." he told me.

"Shorty" that was on my mind after the hole amazing part " yeah cause you are shorter than the rest of us even Emily and that's short." he smiled again after that I couldn't believe I just got a nickname from a guy that is a told cutie, but also I shouldn't even be talking to him in the first place, he started to come even closer to me like he was about to kiss me." Hey Andrea, ready to go." said Leah and she couldn't of come any sooner. " Yeah I am" we went outside and started to walk toward Emily's house " Hey do you even know if Seth talks about me a lot at home?" I asked her, she looked at me like why are you asking me this question his my little brother. " While I can see he does like you, but no he doesn't talk about you." said finally said. " ok, thanks." I was kind of relieved when she told me that. When we got there Sam was on the couch watching a game on TV with Paul, Jared, and Embry. " Hey guys, thanks for coming I can't decide on the colors, Sam doesn't want bright colors, but also not to dark, I don't know what to do." said Emily when we came into the dining room " How about primary and secondary colors there not to bright or to dark." I said and Leah agree " Yeah we can do orange and violet how about that honey?" said asked Sam who was glued to the television. She came back to the dining room, " I will asked him later." We stayed there for about two and half hours when Jacob came over to tell Leah and me that where having dinner at the Clearwater's and that it will be ready any min now and that we should come with him. We said are goodbyes and left to her house, " Man we got a lot done in just two and half hours." Leah said " Yeah I know." I replied. We where silent for manly the whole trip there.

When we got there Billy and Seth where in the living room watching the same game that was on over at Sam and Emily's. Sue was in the kitchen still preparing dinner, " Do you need any help Sue?" I asked her " No I don't dear, but thanks for asking." I nodded, Leah and me went into the living room. Leah took the stop next to Jake and there was no more room on that couch, " You can sit next to me Andrea?" Seth asked and so I did but on the other end far away as possible. I watched the game, "You didn't answer my question earlier, how do you like La Push so far?" I looked at him then Jacob who was looking straight at me, I didn't answer him and tried to watch the game. "Time for dinner!" Sue said. Everyone stood up and walked to the table Sue and Billy sat next together, Leah sat next to her mom, Seth sat across from her, Jacob sat next to Seth and I sat right between Jacob and Leah. " Lets say grace." Billy said he started " Heavenly father thanks for giving us this food where about to eat and thank you for bring my beloved God-Daughter back to us, thank you again and amen." I smiled at him and everyone else said amen after. Jacob was the first one in the food. We had lasagna, veggies, and bread. Afterward Seth and I agreed to do dishes and Jacob wasn't please about. While I was filling up the sink Seth said to me " Alright I know that Jake doesn't want us to speak to each other, but hey where old enough to make are know choices, I'm I right?" I heard everything and said " Yeah we are but I live under there roof and I don't know if Billy has a problem with this or not but I know that Jake does." I looked at Seth after I said this and he started to come closer to me like before, I started to move back, then I looked and saw the water I turn it off and started the dishes. " I know you have feelings for me Andrea." My back had chills when he said my name. He brush my hair back and kissed my cheek then grab the plate that was on the rack and dried it put it on the shelf, after we did the dishes both of us went outside to the tire swing that was there when I was there the last time and talked.

Seth's POV

I couldn't get her out of my head, that's all I could think about why was Jake so protective over her, ok I knew why he was I would do it to if it was Leah. " Seth can you pick up your room and put your dirty clothes in the hamper so I can do laundry later?" asked my mom, " Sure, I will mom." I told her. I didn't want to, but I did anyway. After that I was watching some TV when the someone was knocking on the door, I answer it was Andrea and I said to her " Oh Hey Andrea, what brings you here?" I asked her. She didn't answer me then my mom came up behind me and she invited her in and said " What brings you here?" the same question I ask and she didn't answer," I'm here to get Leah and go over to Sam and Emily's?" she shook her head and went to go get her. We where alone and I asked her " How do you like La Push so far?" I asked her she didn't answer right away I knew that she was scared cause of what Jake probably told her. " Seth, I can't really talk to you, Jake said, my guessing is cause of what happened when I first came in." she said to me. I couldn't believe it, I need to talk to her tell her how I feel. And this is what I told her " While he is your brother and I have to respect that, but you should know that I like you a lot." I can't believe I just told her that but she need to know, she looked surprised hope she doesn't tell Jacob on me that I'm talking to her. I went over to her hoping I can calm her down I smiled at her, it looked like she was about to fall after I smiled, she smiled back it was pretty " WOW, you have a nice smile there shorty." I can't believe I just called her that, she looked at me and said "shorty" I looked at her trying to think of something to say, then I thought of something." yeah, cause your shorter then the rest of us even Emily and that's short." I smiled trying to see if that worked. She looks so beautiful, and I just want to kiss her so I just leaned in to kiss her cheek when Leah came in and said," K Andrea, ready to go. It sounded like she took a sigh when Leah came in. " Yeah, I'm ready." then she left with Leah " Man, Leah you could of came about two min later." I sighed and sat on one of the chairs, " What is the Seth?" my mom asked me. I didn't want to answer.

" Nothing mom." I told her and went to my room, til dinner was ready.

I was still in my room when Billy and Jacob came into the house, I wasn't going to tell them that I talked to her. " Hey guys" when I walked out of my room. " I need to talk to you." said Jake and we went into my room again. " Alright we are having dinner here and yes Andrea is coming so don't talk to her." he asked me. I just shook my head and we both went out into the living room again, " Hey Jacob, can you go pick up the girls over at Sam and Emily's they must of lost track of time, and tell them that dinner is going to be ready." my mom asked Jacob to do. " Maybe Seth can go with you to keep you company." Billy said. He just looked at him like why did you just ask me that dumb question, then Billy said " Alright just go get them, and hurry back." He left, then my mom and Billy went into the kitchen and just talked. I just turned on the TV and watched the game that was on, " So who is playing." asked Billy when he came in. " Bears and Cowboys, it looks like a good game." I told him. He came over to me and said " I know what you did and I'm alright with it but Jacob his tough everyone knows that." I knew he was right with Jake, " but just so you know, I don't mind you dating her, but if you hurt her then you have to answer to me and mostly Jacob." again I knew he was right. "I

know I won't hurt her I mean shes my imprint isn't she I won't let nothing harm her, but wait what about Jake." I asked. He sighed and said " Ever since he knew she was coming he wanted everything to be perfect, he hasn't seen her or even spoke to her in four years plus keep in mind her parents are divorced, so she's trying to keep that in the back of her mind." I was happy of what he said and we began to watch the game again. After about three min of waiting Jacob came back with the girls, I could hear them outside laughing. When they came in Leah and Andrea stayed in the kitchen " Do you need any help Sue?" I heard Andrea asked my mom, " no I don't dear, but thanks for asking!" what she replied to her. Then they came into the living to wait with the rest of us, Leah sat next to Jacob, I knew she didn't want to sit by me but I asked anyway " You can sit next to me." I offered and she did sit on the couch but not next to me. " You didn't answer my question earlier, how do you like La Push so far?" I asked again. She looked at me then to Jacob I knew she wanted to answer but Jacob was there. " Time for dinner!" said my mom. Everyone got up and went to the kitchen, Billy and my mom sat together the same as always, Leah sat next to her, I sat across from my sister, Jacob sat next to me and Andrea sat between him and Leah. " Let's say grace." I heard Billy say "Heavenly father thanks for giving us this food where about to eat and thank you for bring my beloved God-Daughter back to us, thank you again and amen." I seen from the corner of my eye that Andrea was smiling, I smiled cause she was, "Amen" I said. We had lasagna, veggies, and bread. Jake couldn't wait he was the first one to dig in, me and shorty where the ones that said we can do the dishes, I knew Jacob wasn't pleased about it. After everyone left to go in the living room I went over to her, she was filling up the sink and I asked, "Alright I know that Jake doesn't want us to speak to each other, but hey where old enough to make are know choices, I'm I right?" I told her, then I heard her say " Yeah we are, but I live under there roof and I don't know if Billy has a problem with this or not but I know that Jake does." she looked at me those blue eyes and looked sad. After she said the I started to come closer to her, I saw that she was moving backward, she looked at the sink and turn it off and started the dishes. " I know you have feelings for me Andrea." I told her. I brush her hair back and kissed her cheek then grab the plate that was on the rack and dried it put it on the shelf, after we did the dishes both of us went outside to the tire swing that me and my dad put together and talked.

ment here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your d

Jacob's POV

After dinner last night over at the Clearwater's house, I was mad cause he talked to my sister, he wasn't suppose to. Andrea was still in the school getting her homework. I was going to go into the school when I saw her walking out with some girls, " Hey Jake, this is Trixie, Courtney, and Jasmine, there in two of my classes." after she said that I nodded " Hi ladies, nice to meet ya, you ready to go loca " I asked her. She nodded " See you tomorrow!" she told her friends. " Text me about you know what." I heard Courtney tell her. " Alright probably after supper." she said, she close the door to my truck and put her seat belt on. " Would was school today?" I asked her " good different from home, I have six classes instead of four." I laughed. Then we where quiet the whole way home. " oh before I forget I have two classes with Seth, Collin and Brady." said Andrea, I went over to her and said " Did he talk to." after about a min she responded " While Collin is my lab partner so I have to talk to him." I shook my head, and she went into the house to go do her homework. Later on that evening I was on patrol with Embry and Jared. "_ Hows shorty Jacob?" _I thought who is that, "_ Who are you talking about Embry!" _they looked at me like you don't know, "_ Andrea, that's her nickname, Seth gave it to her." _I thought that's nice of him to give her a nickname, but I was mad at the same time.

The next day after I went to go get Andrea from school, I went over to the Clearwater's house, I came into the house and Sue was in the kitchen as always, " where is Seth?" I asked Sue " I think he said he was going over to Cullen's house." she answered back to me. " Alright I will go check there." I called back from behind me when I came out of the house, I got on my bike and went over there, " Jacob is here, Jacob is here." I heard Renesmee called out to her mom and Alice. " Hi Nessie, how are you?" she laughed and answered " Fine" I put her down, she was six now man. " She grow a lot!" I said to Bella. " Yes, she has, when will we meet your sister?" Bella said. " You can meet her soon, Andrea doesn't know about you guys yet." I said. Everyone went silent and looked at Renesmee. I broke the silent and said " Where is Seth, his mom said he would be here?" after I said that him and Emmett come in from the back door, when Seth looked inside and saw me he ran outside to the backyard, I went outside to talk. " Seriously, you gave her a nickname?" I spoke, " while you gave Renesmee a nickname remember Nessie." he said back in a snapping tone. I stood there quiet cause I knew he was right I gave her that name after I imprinted, on her. " Why do you have to be so protective over her she's grown up?" again I know he was right. " While she is my little sister I have to be, you would too if it was your sister." I said. Then Bella came out and said " What happened? why are you two fighting?" we both looked in her direction and I said " he did something, and I just want it to end?" She looked confused " What happened Seth, you can tell me?" he took a deep breath and said " I imprinted on his sister." she laughed and looked in my direction " That, that is what is happening, alright I know you, your a protector even with Nessie, but you know that Seth will do the same thing."

I knew she was right also. After about two minutes of silence I spoke, " Seth, you can if she wants to but if you even hurt her your butt is mine, alright?" he nodded and all three of us went inside.

Andrea's POV

**Hey Courtney, hows it going?** I text her. **NM, how about you?** She text back. "Ring, Ring" it was Courtney, " Hey I thought we where texting?" I told her " Just calm down and listen, alright you know the Cullen's right?" I thought what who are they. " No I don't know the Cullen's who are they?" it sounded like she was in shock " Seriously you don't know them, Edward he married Bella, Charlie Swan's daughter." I really didn't know what she was talking about so I told her "No I don't know who you are talking about, maybe Bella I think I use to hang out with her when I was here about four or five years ago." she sighed after I told her and began to talk about about them anyway, " while they had a baby and everyone is talking about it, when I went to Forks yesterday after school with my mom, I saw Bella and her baby I talked to her and her baby girl I figure out and her name is Renesmee, that's a weird name do you agree, and plus she looked pale like someone that's dead is that weird also?" she asked me, " No I think it's a beautiful name, and maybe she's a goth, or maybe she put on way to much make-up." after that we talked for a couple minutes then we got off. " Hey Andrea can up come here please?" Jake called for me outside. I put my shoes back on and went out there, he was in the garage I heard Seth in there I went in quietly cause I didn't know if they where still mad at each other or not. " hey there shorty, I was thinking if we can studying together?" Seth ask me "Andrea, Seth and me are not fighting anymore, so you and him can talk and hang out together." Jake told me, I didn't know what happened cause yesterday he was mad at him and now there buddy, buddy what's up with that I'll never know. " Alright, we can studying together." I said to Seth. We both went inside and I got my things, "do you want to go to my house to studying." I thought about it for a couple min. " Sure we can." When we got there, we went into the kitchen to study, " Do you kids want anything to eat or drink?" asked Sue we both nodded and she gave us apple juice and cookies,the Clearwaters always had cookies of what Jacob told me. " Are you ready for the history test on Monday?" I asked Seth " Kind of, lucky it's Thursday and we have the whole weekend to study for it." I smiled and we went back to are history. After we did are homework and study for about three hours almost, both of us went outside to the tire swing again and talked again. " Do you know anything about the Cullen family?" I asked Seth. " Yeah, I know them, why do you ask?" he told me. " You know Courtney right?" he nodded " While she told me that one of there kids Edward I think married Chief Swans daughter Bella, they had a little girl named Renesmee, I think its a beautiful name but she thinks its weird?" he looked at me and laughed " " yes that is true, anything else?" I nodded " Plus she said that Bella looked pale, I told her that maybe she put on too much make-up or she turned goth?" he didn't laugh this time, " what is wrong Seth?" he shook his head " Nothing shorty, can we talk about something else?" I nodded " I have something to asked you something?" I didn't know what but I listened anyway "alright" he looked down at his feet, then looked at me with one of his fabulous smiles, " Would you like to be." ring, ring " sorry Seth its Jacob. " Hey Jake" when I answered, he wanted me to come right home. " Seth honey, please come inside and get ready?" Sue said from the porch. " What did you want to tell me?" I asked " Do you want me to walk you home?" that was it, but I couldn't be mad I nodded and he went in got my self and told his mom that he will be right back and he walk me back to Billy's.

ocument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's POV

After I walked Andrea home I came back to find my clothes lying out on my bed, " Mom, want is up with this?" she came into my room and said, " while I couldn't say anything with Andrea here, but there is going to be a party at the Cullen's house, and there going to tell her everything about what she doesn't know about from the lasted five years." I nodded and put on my clothes. " Wait, so we are like going to a house full of vampires?" said Leah when she came out of her room. " Yes, we are and be on your best behavior tonight young lady, don't spoil it, cause everyone manly Jacob is going to tell her." we looked at each other and grinned, " I know I will but I don't know about Leah." I said. She punched me and said " oh yea, what about you, you shouldn't act like a little puppy when you see her, alright lil' brother." I blushed, I knew she was right. " Alright Leah, lets go."

We where the third guest there, "Paul and Jared come about hour ago" said Bella. We where silent for a couple of minutes when Esme came downstairs to greet us. " How are you Sue?" she asked my mom, " fine, how are you?" she said, I walked to the living room at waited. " Hey" said a sing song voice. " oh hey Renesmee, how are you today?" I asked her, she giggled and said " fine" then she ran off to look out the window for Jake. " What do you think she will think of all this?" asked Paul "Maybe she will think we all gone to crazy ville." added Jared. I just shook my head. When the rest of the pack come in an greeted everyone also. Then we heard a door slam outside in the driveway, I walked over to the window and all I could heard was Renesmee saying " Jacob here, Jacob here" Bella come over and put one of her fingers to her lips to say be quiet she shook her head and picked her up. Andrea was blind folded I didn't know it was a surprise party I laughed to myself. " Why does it smell like a church in here?" we all tried not to laugh. Then Edward came over and took her hands and she said " Alright, no joke what has me?" Then Jake took off the blindfold, and before she spoke he said, " These are, are friends alright and we have to tell you something, so if you want you can go sit down?" she looked white almost like she was one of them, but she shook her head in agreement.

Andrea's POV

After Seth walked me home, Billy said that my mom called and he said I will not have time to call her tonight. I was little sad but I knew that I would call her tomorrow. Jake came out of the bathroom and said " Hey loca, get ready we will be leaving in about an hour maybe 45 minutes." I didn't know what was going on but I went on with it and got ready before I went to my room I asked Billy " Where are we going?" he looked at me and all he said was " its a surprise, and dress nice." I went into my closet and pulled out my white tank and a red short sleeve tee, I put that on I already had on my light blue jeans. Then I went into the bathroom and brushed through my light brown hair, and brushed my teeth again. " Are you ready sweetheart?" I heard Billy from the living room, " Yea" I yelled back. I went out into the living room to see that Jacob had a blindfold in his hands, " What are you doing with that?" I asked. " Where going to blindfold you, cause where were going is top secret." said Jake. I was like what why, this is weird but I went along with it, I just hope they don't just stop the truck and drag me out of the truck and leave me there.

First Jacob helped Billy into the truck then me, we drove a long time, while I thought it was along time. When we finally stopped I said " are you guys just going to drop me off here an leave me." I heard laughing " No we promise darling" Billy said. I hope he was right. Jake helped me out then Billy this time. While he was helping Billy I tried to smell and fell around, it smelled like the same as La Push, I felt around I bent down and there was rocks and some grass. I probably looked dumb, I felt like a blind person. Then Billy said " We are going into a house alright?" I just shrugged, and Jake directed me to where they were taking me. I heard a door open, " Why does it smell like a church in here?" I heard some snickering, but I ignored that. Then some really cold hands touched mine, "Alright, no joke what has me?" I didn't heard anything, but I think Jake took off the blindfold, and there stood a man probably the height of my friend Chase , and he smiled at me. I was speechless I never saw a person that pale. Then Jacob said to me, "These are, are friends alright and we have to tell you something, so if you want you can go sit down?" I agreed cause I was about to fall. After we all sat down the pale man said, " Hi Andrea, we have all been waiting to meet you." I tried to smile and be polite but I couldn't and I didn't open my mouth to say, " Why are half of you so pale, do you people need a doctor?" I looked around and saw a lot of people and some of them were pale. Then another pale person came up to me and said " I'm sure we all alright, hi there Andrea my name is doctor Cullen." he smiled and then Jake turned me and said, " You know what me and the rest of my friends are right," I shook my head " While we all got the alright to tell you this since you are here, you know those story's about the cold ones that Billy use to tell us when we where young?" I shook my head again and he continued. " While the correct term is vampire." he stopped to see what I'm going to do. " But in all those story's they hurt you guys." I finally said. Then the doctor I think said " We are has if to say the good guys like the wolfs." I understood that part, then Sam said " we have this treaty with them like right now we are on there land if we do something like fight to hurt them we break it and vise visa. " I got it now, is there anything else?" Jake look to Seth and said " yes there is but we can talk about that later, but first you need to meet more people." I thought joy more, I met doctor Cullen's wife named Esme, then there kids Edward and his wife Bella there kid Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and finally Roslie, there was a lot but I could handle it. " Alright everyone I made food and everything is in the dining room." said Esme I think. " Hey I need to talk to you?" Seth said " alright" I said back and I followed him to the back porch " you know what Jacob said that there was another thing he was suppose to tell you?" I nodded " While he told me to tell you." he looked to the ground before he said another thing " Seth is everything alright?" I asked " Yes and this what Jake and your god-father wanted to tell you, you know on the day that you came that Jacob and me were fighting, it was about you cause I of what I did, it happens to all of us while the wolfs, not really everyone." I really wanted him to get to the point, " I imprinted, that means I found my soul mate and that would be you, shorty." I couldn't believe it, I knew a little about Imprinting, I started to cry cause I knew that if I did go out with him I would have to leave and both of us wouldn't be together. " I'm sorry I told you, but your god-father wanted you to know, probably you want to be left alone." he was going to leave. " Seth wait, I'm glad you told me, so this happens to all of you?" I asked him, " Yes, only the wolfs just so you know, and to let you on a little secret, you know that little girl inside Renesmee while Jake imprinted on her." I couldn't believe it my God-brother did that. " Really but she is a vampire, plus a little girl." I said still shocked. " She has grown a lot, Renesmee is half-human, half-vampire, so she grows not like other kids." he told me. After that we both went inside and ate, I talked to Alice an Emmett they where nice, besides the fact of it smelled like a church in there house.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

"So did you have fun last night, over at the Cullen's?" I asked Andrea. " It was fun." she answered back. We where in the kitchen having breakfast, " Jacob, get your butt out here now." yelled Sam from the front yard. " Alpha needs me, see you later loca!" I laughed and gave her a hug and went outside. " What do you want?" I asked him. " There is some strange things going on in the forest, make sure your sister doesn't go in there without one of us with her!" I shook my head went into the forest phased and did portal with Paul. It was about two when Paul and I heard something behind some bushes. We both stood are ground and waited til whatever it was to come out. _"What do you think is behind there?" _asked Paul, truly I didn't know, _" I don't know, do you think we should sound for help or just stand here like what the hell is going?" Paul shifted his feet and said " Alright I have an idea, I will go back to Sam's and get some backup, if whatever is behind there you know the signal." _I shook my wolf head, Paul left and phased back, I stood there staring at the bushes then they started to move again, it finally came out it was a vampire I didn't know who it was. It said something very quiet even with my wolf trained ears I couldn't even hear it. I think it is a guy, but it's hair is long, I can't tell. _"Hey, did it come out, or"_ Sam stopped himself when he saw the vampire. _" Did it talk Jacob?" _Sam thought, _" No all it did was a stare down."_ I thought to him. Then after we where silent for a couple minutes the it said something, " you guys must be the Quileute wolves, I heard stores about you guys, but its to bad that we can't talk." he said. We didn't know what we did to him or his coven but we must of. After he said that he walked off, me, Sam, and Paul looked at each other.

Later on that night I was back home trying to think of what would make him mad at us. " hey dad can I talk to you in the other room?" he shook his head and went into Andrea's room for some reason being in her room made me less mad I don't know why. " What is on your mind son?" my dad asked me, I heard him but I was looking around loca's room, then something caught my eye. I gaped it and ask my dad who this person is " dad do you know who this is?" he looked an said " that is Andrea's dad, she never talks to him after her parents divorced, why?" I looked at him with her after about minute I whispered to myself and said " That's him!" my dad must of heard me cause he said " who? What are you talking about?" I put down the picture fame and turned to my dad and said " While I was on patrol, Paul and me heard something behind some bushes so we stood there and waited, after a couple minutes Paul went to go get Same after he left, a person came out and I think it is loca's dad after Sam and Paul came

he said _you guys must be the Quileute wolves, I heard stores about you guys, but it's to bad we can't talk, _I've been trying to think about what must of happened." my dad was still for a couple minutes and said " if it is her father don't I repeat don't let her go into the woods without you or one of the wolves alright cause we don't know what will happen if they see each other." Andrea came in and said that dinner was ready, we went out there had dinner, dad turned in for the night, Andrea and me stayed up and listened to music, about midnight Seth came over he told his mom that I needed him asap I didn't all he wanted to do is see Andrea. " I'm going to go get ready for bed?" Andrea said. We both shook are heads and after she left I spoke to Seth, " hey did you heard anything when you came over here?" I said. " No, why?" I took a deep breath and said " Cause, Paul, Sam and me saw someone out there, my dad and me saw a picture of him in Andrea's room and it turns out it might be her dad if so don't let her go into the woods alone." after I said that Andrea came out, and sat on the couch. " Alright" Seth said I looked at him and nodded.

Seth's POV

After Jake told me about what happened, I couldn't believe it." Alright" I told him he nodded. We couldn't talk about it cause Shorty was there, " I will go put another CD in?" Andrea said. " Billy turn in early?" I asked " Yep, I know he normal stays up with us on a Saturday and see's who all comes over, and listen to music and talk with us." after Jake said that Embry came in, we all told him to be quiet cause Billy was sleeping. We all talked, it was about one-thirty when Andrea said she was going to go to bed, she gave Jake a hug and he said " see you in the morning, maybe?" she laughed, " Nite, Embry." he said the same. I followed her to her room, she saw me and said " What do you think you're doing?" she grinned while saying it, I grinned at her and said " I'm just here to tuck you in shorty." while I said that I embraced her in a hug. She was cold, " are you cold shorty, cause you feel it?" she looked up at me and said " I'm little cold." I let go, so she can get under the covers. I sat on the end of her bed, before I was about to leave she said " Seth, can you just stay in here til I fall a sleep." and of course I couldn't say no, I mean I could but I didn't want to leave. I sat on the end of the bed again, she was almost fulling asleep and I could tell she was cold so I went in closer to try to see if it will help. It didn't she woke up and sat up on her bed and asked me " Seth can you go in my closet and get me a blanket on the second shelf?" I was about to when I thought I could just warm her up. " How about I just warm you up?" I asked her, she seemed scared but she agreed and I lied down put my arm around her, " you don't have to do this!" shorty said. " Your cold and I can keep you warm." I told her, she knew she couldn't win and soon she was asleep. I looked down an smiled she look so peaceful, and I was grateful that she was apart of my life, it was about two and I knew that my mom would be wandering where I'm at so I took out my phone text Leah to tell mom that I will just sleep over at the Black's house tonight. Instead of texting back she called I answer before shorty woke up. " Why couldn't you just text me?" I whispered to her, " Cause I want to know why you are staying there cause normally you come home." Leah said. " While did you tell mom." I whispered. " Not until you tell me what your really doing." I sighed and said " I'm with Andrea alright, she was cold and I'm helping her with that." she was silent and I said " Leah are you still there?" I waited. " Seth, you better be on your best behavior and don't do anything stupid." my mom said, I told her I would and hung up the phone.

That morning I felt someone kiss my chin, I figured it must have been shorty, I brought her closer to me, then I opened my eyes. " Good morning!" Andrea said. I smiled and said " good morning to you shorty." she smiled and said " alright I know why my nickname is shorty, but I'm not that short compared to Emily she's 5'5 an I'm 5'3 that's not that bad" I knew she was right, " Still your short." she stared at me and grinned. She got up first then me we both held hand and hand to the kitchen. Billy saw us first and said good morning to the both of us, Andrea said "good morning dad" and kissed his cheek, " hey do you want to go over to my house to have breakfast?" I ask everyone " are you sure we can without your mom knowing." Shorty asked. Jake laughed and said " you have a lot to know there loca, around here anywhere we smell food you know that there's a lot, manly over at the Clearwater house, Sue makes for the whole pack also over at Sam and Emily's house." Andrea got dressed in a t-shirt an shorts, Jacob helped Billy into the truck, I told them I would walk with her, when we got there Billy and Jake where already there, " Hey, we have a few more visitors." I said to my mom and Leah and who ever was at the house. " Like always when do we not have any!" my mom said I laughed cause it was true. Then Andrea said " While we can leave if you don't have any room?" I laughed and Leah said " Girl that's a joke we all have cause we are a pack of wolves you know." she started to blush at that moment and ran outside. " Jacob go after her?" Billy said. He did, I look at Leah and shook my head and said "Everyone knew it was joke but she has only been here since August and it's now November." I walked outside to see if everything was alright.

Andrea's POV

Jacob and I was in living room when Seth came in and told us that he told his mom that Jake need him asap, I knew that was a lie. He sat down on the ground and we talked for a couple minutes. Then I told them that I was going to go get ready for bed they nodded and I went back and got into my pj's I wore a tank top and my hometown pajama bottoms, then I was going to go into the bathroom to brush my teeth, before I left my room I heard something outside my window I went to it and I saw no one, I thought it must have been one of the wolves in to woods doing patrol. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and went into the living room and stayed up. When Embry came in we told him to be quiet cause dad was sleeping, after that all three of us talked and listened to music. I was getting tried, so I got up hugged Jake said goodnight to them all. When I got to my room, I heard someone behind me I turned around and saw Seth, " What do you think you're going." I asked while grinning cause I thought I was funny for some weird reason. " I'm just here to tuck you in shorty." he said and embraced me in a hug, he was warm I didn't want to let go. " Are you cold shorty, you feel like it?" I looked up at him and said " I'm little cold" he let go of me, I went to my bed got under my covers. Seth was sitting on the end of my bed, I was going to fall asleep when I felt him get up I opened my eyes an said " Seth can you stay 'til I fall asleep?" he nodded and sat back down. I was trying to fall back to sleep, but I was cold, I felt Seth come closer I think he must of known that I was cold. It didn't work, "Seth can you go in my closet and get me a blanket on the second shelf?" I asked him to do. He was about to went he stopped and turned my way, "How about I just warm you up?" he asked me. I wasn't sure about it but I was cold so I agreed and he came over lied down beside me and put his arm around me, I put my head on his chest I smiled I couldn't believe this was happening. " You don't have to do this?" I said. " Your cold and I can keep you warm." Seth said. I wasn't going to argue with him, so I just lied there trying to keep warm. I fell asleep, I seen some light from his phone I didn't bother. Then I heard his phone go off I think it was Leah I heard I girls voice, then other I must have been his mom. I fell asleep during his conversion with Leah and his mom.

I woke up at 8:30am to snoring and someone holding me. I forgot that Seth was keeping me warm during the nite, I looked up and saw Seth in a deep sleep. I tried to move but I couldn't so I just leaned up and kissed his chin cause that is all I could reach, he must of figured it was me cause I saw a smile, then he moved me closer to him. " Good morning" I said to him, he smiled again and open his eyes and said " Good morning to you shorty!" I smiled. " alright I know why my nickname is shorty,

but I'm not that short compared to Emily she's 5'5 an I'm 5'3 that's not that bad" I said, he looked at me like he know I was right "still your short." he smiled and I smiled. I got up, he came over to me grab my hand and we walked to the kitchen, Billy was over by the table an saw us said good morning to the both of us. "Good morning, dad!" I kissed his cheek, "hey do you want to go over to my house to have breakfast?" he ask everyone " are you sure we can without your mom knowing." I asked. Jake laughed and said " you have a lot to know there loca, around here anywhere we smell food you know that there's a lot, manly over at the Clearwater house, Sue makes for the whole pack also over at Sam and Emily's house." I got dressed in a t-shirt an shorts, Jacob helped Billy into the truck, I told them I would walk with Seth, when we got there Billy and Jake where already there, " Hey, we have a few more visitors." Seth said to his mom, Leah and who ever was at the house. " Like always when do we not have any!" his mom said. Then I said " While we can leave if you don't have any room?" Seth laughed and Leah said " Girl that's a joke we all have cause we are a pack of wolves you know." I started to blush at that moment and ran outside, I didn't know I haven't been here that long, I was so mad I just wanted to go home when Jacob came outside, my guess to check if I'm alright. " Leah can be bitch sometimes, just tune her out I always do and so does everyone else." Jacob said. I looked up at him, " I've only been here for about four months I haven't been here that long, I want to go home!" I told him then Seth came. " You don't need to go home after just one spat, that's not how I remember you." I looked up at him he was some what sad cause I was going to leave maybe, " If you leave Andrea then you will miss Thanksgiving and Christmas, my mom makes the best pumpkin pie and fudge!" Seth added. I considered everything that they said. " Can I just walk around and clear my head?" I ask the two of them, "NO!" they said at the same time. "Why?" I asked " Cause, there is something out in the forest that we think might hurt you loca." Jake said. Seth agreed with him, I knew that there are just protecting me but I just want to clear my head. " How about I just home?" I said, " You can or you can just stay outside here!" Seth said. I just agreed with that and sat on the ground looked up at the sky, Jacob and Seth went inside but every two minutes looked out the window to check on me. It was somewhat sunny but cloudy as always. I heard something behind me, I thought it was one of the wolves spooking up on me plus for the food, I didn't hear a growl or someone saying shorty to me, I heard my name from someone I now but I couldn't put my finger on it " Andrea, it's your dad." someone said " No your not my dad doesn't sound like that, plus his in Oklahoma with Tammy an her family." I commented back. I turned around to see who I'm fighting with I saw no one, I figured he ran off, I felt someone grab my hand and I turned to see who it was " Hi Andrea, how are you?" the vampire said. I was surprised, I hugged him but I let go cause he was cold and plus I was still mad at him for what he did to my mom and the rest of the family. "What are you doing here, weren't you suppose to be with Tammy and her family?" I asked him. " We are here girlie!" Tammy said while she stepped from behind one of the trees, I thought to myself and said " _what tree would shield her." _I laughed to myself. " what are you laughing about dear." Tammy said, " nothing Tammy." I quickly said before she figured it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

Andrea ran out of the Clearwater house after Leah said "Girl it's just a joke we all have we are a pack of wolves you know." My eyes followed her out the door, " Jacob go after her!" my dad said. When I went outside she was standing in the middle of the yard, arms crossed, and mumbling something. " Leah can be a bitch sometimes, just tune her out I always do and so does everyone else." I said to her. I looked up at him an said " I've only been here for about four months I haven't been here that long, I want to go home?" I told him went Seth came over. " You don't need to go home after just one spat, that's not the person I remember you being." Jake said, she looked up at me, I was little sad cause my sister might leave. " If you leave Andrea then you will miss Thanksgiving and Christmas, my mom makes the best pumpkin pie and fudge." Seth added. I laughed cause he pulled the food card. I looked back to loca and she was thinking, " Can I just walk around and clear my head?" she asked. "NO" Seth and me said, "why?" she asked, " Cause there is something out there in forest we think might hurt you loca!" Jacob said. Seth agreed. " How about I just go home?" she asked. "You can or you can just stay outside here!" Seth said. She agreed with that and we both left her outside and we both took turns looking out the window to see if she was still there. " How is she?" dad said, " she wanted to go home, and wonder into the forest." I said to him. " Did you tell her about why she can't do into the woods, the real reason?" he said, " No dad I didn't" I said, I couldn't believe he was that stupid like actually would tell oh yea Andrea your dad is here and the reason his cold because his a vampire that would freak her out more than she was. " How is Andrea I didn't get much speaking terms before she ran out" said Sue. " Yeah she's fine, she spoke to her mom yesterday and I spoke to her also and she said that there plane tickets are done all they have to do is pack and arrive at there plane leaves at 8 so there going to wake at 5:30 and leave at 6 so yea there going to arrive here at probably maybe before lunch or little after." said dad. I checked on Andrea she was sitting on the ground looking at the sky I don't know why it's always like this, I sat on the couch with Leah and Seth to watch a movie with them " Hey how about we ask shorty if she would like to watch this with us?" Seth afford, I thought about it I agreed. I looked outside to see her talking to they same vampire and a it must have been his girlfriend talking to loca. " Seth, Leah someone is out there!"

I ran out got in front of her an asked " What do you want, you don't belong here!" I hear some murmuring behind them, they all came out one was short and had dark-brown and highlights like the blond one next to her Andrea's dad, next was two boys one was short like the first two and some hair color but no highlights, the other one is taller like her dad same hair color has the boy but different.

"Andrea knows who we are, don't you?" said the blond women, " your not taking her anywhere." Seth said. " Awww how cute wolves protecting something that isn't theirs cute, but she is coming with us shes my daughter so I have a right." said Andrea's dad I think. " But why do want me so bad, I don't like you right now!" Andrea said. It was quiet for seemed a long time, " you and your dad need to talk about what has happened so you can fix that bridge you burned! Said the short blond next to her dad.

" What bridge, I didn't burn nothing you did, you left then came back then left again, after I went into my room that one day an yelled that I wish you never came back I keep on thinking that you heard that and left the second time, you never called me or Mary." Andrea said. " Yes you did you never called also." her dad said, " yes I did, I called you, you always say can I call you back later or I can't talk I'm busy, yes you came for my birthday, but not Mary's she loves you to, you think you just have me no you have two!" Andrea yelled. " Listen I'm sorry for what I have done can you please forgive me and leave this nasty dog scent place, please Andrea." he said. It was quiet, then loca said " No I won't mom would be worry and I came here to have fun with my god family and their friends." he was piss-off and stormed away with his other family. " Shorty are you alright? Seth asked, she turned to me she was crying " I'm sorry" she said, " It's fine loca, you don't have to see him again while your here alright." I said trying to make her fell better. I gave her a hug we walked back into the house nobody talked about the subject, we tried to bring normal back into the atmosphere, we talked about the next holiday Thanksgiving. " What do you like to eat on Thanksgiving? Sue asked Andrea, " lots of things, manly stuffing and my Aunt Stacy's green bean casserole she let's me make it , I can make it for you guys if you want me to. Everyone nodded " we can eat anything." Seth said, " Where are we going to have it this year?" I asked " have it what do you mean?" Andrea asked. My dad answered that question " we have Thanksgiving at a different house every year, last year we had it at Sam and Emily's place now we have to think where we can have this year." she nodded. " Paul's house?" Leah asked, " Let me called over there an asked if that would be fine." Sue said.

Seth's POV

After shorty's dad left she was crying, I felt bad for her cause she is almost like Leah and me she doesn't have a dad, while hers is alive but still his gone. When we where walking up to the house I put my arm around her, to comfort her, when we went into the house we all sat in the kitchen and my mom placed a plate full of pancakes in front of us and a there was a pitcher of orange juice on the table as while, our some orange juice for her, she smiled at me an took the juice, we started to talk about Thanksgiving my mom said " What do you like to eat on Thanksgiving?" she replied with " lot's of things, manly stuffing and my Aunt Stacy's green bean casserole she let's me make it, I can make it for you guys if you want me to?" everyone nodded with agreement, " we can eat anything" I said to her. " Where are we going to have it this year?" asked Jake. " have it what do you mean?" Billy answered that question, " we have Thanksgiving at a different place every year, last year we had it at Sam and Emily's place now we have to think where we can have it this year." she nodded. " Paul's house?" Leah asked, " let me call over there and asked if that would be fine?" my mom said. While she did that we all ate, "Ring, Ring" shorty's phone went off " it's my mom " Hello, hey mom, everything's fine just over at one of Jacob's friends house having brunch, really you will be here on Monday, I have I history test that day so I will see you and Mary after school besides that is the last day of school for break, alright talk to you later call me when you are at the airport coming here, k love you too, bye. She hung up the phone about the same time my mom got off the phone with Paul's dad, " what did they say?" Leah asked. " His dad said it was alright, we all can go to the store after your mom and sister come then we can make a list of stuff we need." my mom said. " Alright, while as you know that was my mom I was talking to on the phone, she said that Mary and her will be here on Monday." Shorty said.

After I did portal, I went over to the Black's house to cram more studying time and spend more time with Andrea also before her mom and sister come here. " What date was the attack of Pearl Harbor?" Shorty asked, " December 17, 1941" I answered, "Nope, December 7,1941 close." she said,

" yea close, only by ten!" I said. I looked in the book to think of another question for her. " Alright, who attacked the Pearl Harbor?" she thought about it an said " the Japanese." I looked in the book " yes that's correct!" I answered, we probably asked each other about twenty question each, " what do you want to do now?" I asked her. " I don't know, we can go to the cliff an talk there?" shorty asked, I nodded an went outside I asked her " we would be there faster in I phased and you can rode on my back." she looked worried about it so I just ran into the woods phased and she now looks scared but she agreed and we were their in a couple minutes. " I wasn't going to hurt you or let you fall off shorty!" I said after I phased back, " I know but you know I never did anything like that!" shorty said, I laughed, " while that's true." we both sat on the edge of the cliff talking, laughing. " Shorty, do you like it here?" I asked, " yes, I love it here." she said, " do you like anybody here?" I had to ask that question, " I do but when I leave next year if I do want to leave I will miss him and he'll miss me!" she said. " I told you that I imprinted on you, do you think we can try if I'm the one you like?" She was quiet for about a minute then said " you are the one I like, but my mom and sister will be here tomorrow and my mom will ask me if I'm dating anyone or like any of you guys!" first I was pleased that I'm the one, also I was sad cause her mom does ask her a lot on the phone about if she does, " we can both tell her that we are dating?" after we talked we both didn't want to jump off so we just stayed sitting on the edge of the cliff an held hands. " It's three, what do you want to do now shorty?" I asked her,her head was on my shoulder, " I should be getting home but I don't want to go!" she laughed after, " while do you want me to take you home cause while tomorrow is the test and your mom and sis are coming?" I said.

Andrea's POV

" You are the one I like, but my mom and sister will be here tomorrow and my mom will ask me if I'm dating anyone or like any of you guys!" I could tell he was pleased that it was him, but also he looked a sad. " we both can tell her that we dating?" I did agree with that but also I was scared cause my mom did hear the stories but she doesn't know about the shape-shifting thing. " It's three, what to do now shorty?" Seth asked me, my head was on his shoulder, " I should be getting home but I don't want to go?" I laughed cause it really was I didn't want to leave, I was comfortable with him by my side. "while do you want me to talk you home cause tomorrow is the test and your mom and sis are coming!" I agreed, this time he didn't phase so he just gave me a piggyback ride, " what do you think dad will say?" I said " which one Billy or your real dad." he said, " Billy, but my real dad is going to be mad cause he won't have a say of who I go out with, while maybe he will but still." he put me down gripped my hands leaned down an kissed me, my mind raced it lasted for 8 seconds, I didn't know what to do after that, I was happy. He dropped one of my hands an we started to walk again towards the house.

" Trixie, I have news BIG news!" I started when she picked up. " What happened, it has to be juicy if you called me?" she said, " you know Seth Clearwater right?" I asked her, " yep isn't he in are history class?" she asked, "yes he is, but that isn't the best part, he asked me if I liked him I told yes1" after I told her that she was silent for about 30 seconds then said. " girl you better watch out his sister Leah and him hang out with Sam Uley and his gang!" I was kind of mad cause she didn't really know why they hang out together, " also he kissed me, while he was walking me home." it was silent again for 30 seconds then said, " really how long, how good of a kisser is he, tell me everything!" so I told her that he was giving me a piggyback ride then put me down turned an gripped my hands lean down an kissed me about 8 seconds. She said that she was going to go tell Courtney an everybody but I told her that they would find out easily when Seth an I are "together" tomorrow. She agreed even thou she is a gossip queen at school. " Loca, come here alright!" Jake said from down the hallway, " hey I got to do alright an plus my brother hangs out with them also." I said before we both hang up " I know but still just be careful." I agreed and hung up. When I got to the living room, there stood Bella, Edward and there daughter Renesmee, " there you are Andrea, they have something to tell you and ask you?" Billy said, " yes first off, hello Andrea nice to see you again." said Edward I said nice to you again also, " and second, do you know where your dad is right now." I shook my head to him, " alright then, also do you know why his here?" Edward asked, everyone looked at me, " I don't know why his here all I know is that his maybe mad at my mom for letting me come here without his knowing." I said. " Maybe, do you might know who did this?" I shook my head again cause I didn't know again, " ring, ring" it was the phone Billy answered " Andrea, its your mom." I nodded an went into the kitchen to talk to her. " Hey mom!" I said when I picked up the phone, " where all ready, we while drive to Oklahoma City and we will probably see you after school alright?" my mom said, " alright, hope you don't get to full with peanuts!" I laughed so did my mom I did miss her lucky I'm seeing her tomorrow. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned it was Quil and Jared " hold on mom." then I faced them both " so your dating Clearwater?" I shook my head " wait how do you know that?" they smiled at me then Quil said " after he dropped you face he phased an we heard him while both of us were on patrol." I smiled at them, then I got back on with my mom " mom you still there?" she said yes " we are bring someone, but you have to wait til tomorrow!" I got off the phone cause my mom had another call coming in.


End file.
